


A Man of His Word

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: Cas is tired of his family asking him when he is going to get a girlfriend, so he asks his friend Dean for help. Dean agrees to be Cas's "boyfriend" to help support him when he comes out to his family. Despite some negative reactions, the night goes much better than either of them expected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	A Man of His Word

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a nice short that Labor Day Weekend has granted me enough time to write! Enjoy!

“Are you sure you’re fine with this?” Dean asked quietly.

“Yes, as I said before, I want to get this over with now.” Cas replied.

Dean nodded and stepped out of the car, looking over at the house, its windows glowing with synthetic light in the warm, dark night. He heard Cas’s close his door and stand beside him.

“You ready?” Dean glanced at Cas, seeing the nervousness in his friend's eyes.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Cas grumbled.

Cas grabbed Dean’s warm hand in his and they began making their way to the house. Cas said this was his aunt Amara’s house but it was huge for one person, perfect, however, for a family reunion party. 

A week ago, Cas had come to Dean, mumbling something about his family, girlfriends, being in the closet, and a party before asking Dean to help him.

“Hold up, what’s going on?” Dean had asked.

“My family is having a reunion party at my Aunt Amara’s next week. Ever since freshman year of high school they have been nagging me about getting a girlfriend. That's four years of them asking their closeted son/nephew/cousin when he is going to get a girlfriend, “ Cas took a breath before continuing, “I-I think I’m going to tell them I’m gay this year, and I wondered if you would come as my pretend boyfriend.”

Of course Dean had agreed. He would do anything for his friends and especially for Cas. He’s had a crush on him since freshman year of high school and if fake boyfriends is as close as it was going to get to real ones, Dean was taking it.

Dean and Cas had come out to each other as bisexual and gay respectively, one night senior year after a party while they were stumbling to Dean’s house(It was closer than Cas’s and his father wasn't there that night) drunk. 

Charlie and Benny thought it would be fun to tag along and stay with them that night as well. They ended up playing spin the bottle that night(it was Charlie’s idea) and Dean was so drunk he agreed to play. 

He ended up having his first kiss with Cas that night, but even though it was only because of a game, it meant a lot to him. Since then, Dean had gotten his hopes up and his many sexcapades stopped and he only got laid if he was truly desperate.

When they made it to the door, Cas slowly raised his hand and rang the doorbell, pulling Dean closer to his side. Dean could tell that Cas was nervous and began to rub his thumb gently over the back of Cas’s hand, the gesture serving its purpose as Cas smiled at Dean before looking back at the door, looking slightly more confident.

Dean felt a bit nervous as well. He doesn't know Cas’s family too well and other than Gabe, Amara, Becky, and Anna, they all seemed like dicks. Cas says they aren't that bad other than His two oldest brothers and sister.

The door opened and a wave of cool air and light fell out of it, along with the distant noises of people talking somewhere in the house. It was Gabriel who had opened the door, thankfully.

Hey smiled and looked at both of them, his eyes widening and a mischievous grin spreading across his face when he saw that they were joined by their hands. 

“I KNEW IT!” Gabe practically shouted, “Just wait till Anna finds out. Owes me 50 bucks, now! Ha!”

“What?” Dean and Cas asked in unison.

“Anna and I have been taking bets on whether or not you guys were dating and how long it would take you to get together if you weren't and I had said this year but Anna said next,” Gabe quickly explained, “We also took bets on how long you have been together so spill, how long?”

Dean glanced at Cas who looked completely shocked and a bit flustered with a light blush rising in his cheeks.

“Uh, We-we aren’t together,” Cas mumbled, “Dean is just helping me with my-my coming out by pretending to be my boyfriend so he can help comfort me.”

Now it was Gabriel’s turn to look shocked. He looked between Dean and his brother with wide eyes before snapping back into it and pointing a finger at the two of them.

“And here I was thinking you two had finally pulled your heads out of your asses but I think you somehow managed to get them deeper.” Gabe sighed.

He took a step backwards and opened the door wider for them to step inside.

“Everyone is in the living room. You both probably know that you will definitely have mixed reactions from them so if you need an escape, send me a pleading look like the ones you give each other. The room you guys will be in is the last door on the left at the end of the hall.” Gabe recited as he closed the door behind them.

After dropping their bags off in the room Gabe pointed them to, they went back to the foyer and got ready to go face the family.

Dean squeezes Cas’s hand reassuringly and Cas squeezes back before they make their way to the back of the house, Gabriel following behind them. The sound of voices gets louder as they get closer and the anxious feeling radiating of Cas grows stronger.

It takes a moment for people to see them standing, joined by their hands in the doorway but it doesn't take long for them to have the rooms undivided attention. Everything goes silent for a moment before Anna hops up from the couch and runs over to hug them both.

Gabriel pulls her aside and begins whispering fast sentences in her ear before she can even say anything to the boys, but by this time, Amara had gotten up and was ushering them to a place on the couch and welcoming them to her home.

Anna looked a bit more disappointed when she returned with Gabriel but didn't say anything bad so that was good. Chuck looked uncomfortable but Becky had a bright spark of excitement in her eyes when she looked at the couple.

Both were writers, Becky way more into romantic writing than Chuck, who was actually quite repulsed by it himself. He wasn't against it or anything, it just makes him extremely uncomfortable. Becky has to write all the intimate scenes and such for him.

When Dean caught sight of Micheal, Naomi, and Lucifer, his mood soured and a bolt of anger wiggled through his stomach. They were glaring over at their brother with looks of disgust and disdain.

Naomi and Lucifer were looking at Cas, but Micheal was staring straight at Dean, his gray blue eyes boring deep into his. He could tell this wasn't going to end too well.

Soon, pleasant conversation was being held by everyone except Micheal. Even Naomi and Lucifer were chatting(to each other, not wanting to even look at the rest of the family) but Micheal continued to just stare at Dean and Cas, whether it be their faces or their hands.

Dean snapped back into focus when he heard his name.

“So, you and Cas go to the same college, right?” Chuck asked.

“Yes sir.” Dean replied.

“That’s nice to hear! You two have been such close friends ever since high school, it's nice that you get to stay together for college.” Amara said.

*gasp* “Are you guys roommates? Do you sleep together in the same bed?” Becky chimes in excitedly.

“Becky! You can’t just-just ask people that!” Chuck glanced at them nervously.

“Why not! We should be able to talk about this stuff without it being weird! It’s 2020 for Christ's sake!”

“Beck, come on…”

Chuck and Becky continued bickering while Amara, Gabe, and Anna talked about what they have been doing all year.

Apparently, Gabriel and his girlfriend, Kali, went on a cruise during the summer when Gabe’s bakery had made enough cash to close for a week or two. Gabe was an odd ball at times but he sure was a fantastic baker.

Anna was about to start telling them about her summer adventures when a new voice cut in, “Why don’t we let Dean and Castiel tell us about what they have been up to, hmm? Please, I would love to know what you two  _ lovebirds  _ do for fun.” Micheal sneered.

Anna was about to go off on Micheal for cutting her off and being rude to the guests(mainly Dean despite knowing him for years) but Cas raised his hand, silencing her.

“I spent most of my summer at home with mother and father or at the library studying. I also spent a week in a cabin with Dean and some other friends and spent some time getting our dorm together.” Cas spoke calmly but with a confident air.

“Beside the camping trip and setting up our dorm, I spent my summer with my brother in Kansas.” Dean said.

“So you didn't even spend time together?” Micheal questioned.

“No we did spend some time together but-”

Micheal cut Cas off, “But that time was spent in a college dorm room. The camping trip you went on had other people there and the rest of the time you spent apart.”

“Well, yes, but-”

Micheal cut him off again, “Castiel, I’ve always known you hated this family but did you really feel the need to fake being  _ gay  _ to try and make us mad?”

Naomi and Lucifer had stopped their conversations and began listening in, Chuck and Becky listing in also.

“You stooped so low as to drag your friend into this?” Micheal spat and turned to Dean. “He doesn’t even love you, you know. He’s just using you.”

Becky gasped and was about to scold her son but Cas beat her to it.

“That is not true, Micheal, and you know it! You just hate the fact that the rest of the family isnt like you and that your youngest brother is a ‘dirty homosexual’!”

“You can lie to yourself all you want but you won't fool me! You don't love Dean at all, you're just using him for your own gain!”

“Dean is the most beautiful person I have ever met! He is so kind and loyal to all his friends and he takes such great care of his younger brother!” Cas growled at his brother, “He’s smart, talented, and funny, and twice the man you’ll ever be! I’ve loved him for years and I’ll be damned if I let my assbutt of a brother tell me otherwise!”

Micheal looked a bit taken aback and everyone else was in shocked silence, including Dean.

“Then prove it.” Micheal hissed.

Cas turned his body towards Dean and grabbed his face and the next thing Dean knew, he was being kissed by his best friend. His crush of six years.

Cas’s soft pink lips were pressed gently against his and the feeling was nothing like the alcohol clouded memories from spin the bottle. 

The kiss was relatively short but it felt like an eternity and left him flushed and a little out of breath. Even as Cas stood up, dragging Dean up with him, he could still feel the way those perfect, plush lips slotted so nicely with his.

Dean was still dazed when he sat down on the bed. He heard Cas slam and lock the door behind him and watched as he ran his hands through his dark messy hair in frustration before letting his body relax.

He kicked off his shoes and turned to Dean.

“Sorry about… that,” Cas said nervously, “I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable or push you past your limits.”

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked.

“What?”

“Did you mean what you had said about me?” Dean asked again, meeting Cas’s eyes.

“...I… yes, I did.”

“Everything?” Dean was standing now, almost chest to chest with Cas, still looking into his clear blue eyes.

“Every last word.”

Dean Quickly closed the gap between them, pulling Cas into a crushing kiss. He ran his tongue on Cas’s bottom lip eliciting a small moan as he opened his mouth to let Dean’s tongue inside.

Cas moaned again as they continued deepening the kiss. Dean whined when Cas pulled back, both ruffled and panting.

As soon as they separated they crashed back together. Cas gave a roll of his hips, grinding up against Dean, making him tip his head back and moan as Cas worked his way down Dean’s jaw with gentle kisses.

Cas continued grinding up against Dean's quickly hardening cock, pulling more deep groans out of both men. He continued making his way down Deans neck, gently biting and sucking on his pulse point making Dean’s hips push forward against Cas’s.

Dean spun Cas around and pushed him onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. He pulled off his flannel and shirt, goosebumps rising on his bare skin in the chilly room. He turned to Cas, grabbing his hands to stop him from undoing his buttons.

“Let me.” Dean said in a smooth voice.

Cas moved his hands to the side and Dean slowly undid each button, feasting on every inch of perfectly tanned skin that became visible as he worked his way down. As soon as the shirt was off, Cas hooked his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and pulled him down on top of him, kissing him passionately, licking his way into Dean’s mouth with a hungry desire.

Cas let his hands explore Dean’s bare, freckled chest, letting his thumbs drag over the hard buds of Dean’s nipples causing him to gasp and arch up at the sensitivity. Cas smiled, making a mental note to experiment more with that later before moving towards the waistband of Deans jeans.

“This,” Cas pawed at his jeans, which have been a growing annoyance, “off,” he growled softly into Dean’s ear, making a shiver of desire run down his spine.

Dean stood up, pulling off his jeans and boxers on one swift movement hissing as his hard, throbbing cock met cold air. He turned back to Cas, who was staring at him with a hunger in his eyes.

“See something you like?” Dean smirked at Cas, who promptly pulled off the rest of his clothes and pushed Dean down onto the bed.

“May I?” Cas asked.

“Fuck yes.” Dean breathed as he watched Cas’s naked form walk over to their bags and pull out a bottle of lube. He held up a pack of condoms and looked back at Dean.

“Do you want these? I’m clean.”

“No, me too.” Dean said as a rush of heat went straight to his dick as he thought about having Cas’s cock buried inside him.

Cas dropped the condoms back into the bag and made his way back to Dean the lube making a pop sound as he opened the bottle. He squirted a decent amount into his hand, warming it as he straddled himself over Deans hips.

He took his lubed hand and wrapped around both of their dripping cocks, gently stroking them, twisting his thumb over the tips every other stroke. Dean reached up, locking his lips with Cas’s as he picked up pace.

Their bodies were hot and sticky with lube and precum as they panted and gasped against one another. Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer at this pace so he grabbed Cas’s hand with his own, stilling its movement.

“Cas,” He said in a deep, husky voice, “need more of you, sunshine.”

Cas groaned as the words went straight to his dick, beads of precum gathering at the tip. He pulled back his hand from their cocks, reaching for the lube.

Dean let out an involuntary whine at the loss of contact, making Cas smirk as he pushed a pillow underneath Dean’s hips. The lube snapped open and Cas squirted more on his fingers, rubbing it around on the tips so it would warm up.

He scooted forwards on the bed and Dean spread his legs, letting Cas slide between them. Cas ran a cold, lubed finger over Dean’s hole, teasing the tight ring of muscle before sliding his finger.

Dean gasped as a shudder rolled through his body. Cas began working his finger in and out, soon adding another, scissoring them as he slid them in and out. He peppered kisses up from his navel, working his way up Dean’s neck, gently sucking and biting the delicate skin.

By the time Cas had three of his fingers gently working him open, Dean was writhing on the bed, leaking precum on his stomach.

“Cas, need you in me now, sweetheart.” Dean demanded breathly.

Cas landed one more crushing kiss on Dean’s lips before sliding his fingers out of Dean and squirting more lube into his palm. He took little time warming it up before slicking up his perfect, dripping cock.

He lines up the head of his dick and looks at Dean with his lightning blue eyes. Dean gives a small nod, keeping eye contact as Cas slowly pushed in. Once he had bottomed out, the froze in place, Dean savoring the feel of Cas filling him up.

Out of all the times he had fantasized about this moment, none could compare to how Dean felt now. Cas, his best friend and crush of six years, is buried inside of him, panting and moaning his name as he fucks into Dean.

Cas rolls his hips, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in and pulling back again in a steady, brutal pace. He pulls up Dean’s hips, the new angle letting Cas nail his prostate with every thrust.

Dean could feel the tight coil of heat building up in his stomach as he got closer to his orgasm, his leaking cock throbbing as he worked it with his own hand in time with Cas’s thrusts.

“Cas…” Dean groaned, “s-so close.”

Cas’s hips were moving faster now, in a more uneven pace as he came closer to his own climax. 

“Come for me, Dean.” Cas growled into his ear.

“Cas-Castiel!” Dean moaned loudly as his body tensed and his orgasm rocketed through him, coming all over both of their stomachs as his vision went spoty.

Seconds later, he felt Cas’s release hot in his ass, filling him up as Cas groaned out his name.

Cas continued gently thrusting into Dean a few more times, riding them through the sensitivity before falling against Dean’s chest, ignoring the cooling blobs of cum on his stomach. They were both hot and panting against each other, Dean gentle running his fingers through Cas’s hair.

They laid there for a moment before Cas placed a quick, chaste kiss on Dean’s lips and rose from the bed, making his way to the bathroom on the other side of the room. He came back with a wet cloth and began to gently wipe up the mess they made on each other.

“This...this isn't a one time thing, right?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas.

“I told you that I had meant everything I had said out there. Dean, I love you, and if you will have me, I would love to make this a normal occurrence.” Cas looked back into Dean’s soft green eyes.

“I love you too, sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut! I did have some assistance with the nitty-gritty details from some friends though. If you have any tips or helpful pointers for smut scenes and feel like sharing them, please do!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Your comment's make me really happy!


End file.
